Mejor imposible
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: La muerte solo es una estación de paso.... Un fic de Xellos y Filia bastante corto.


Slayers Fanfic  
"MEJOR IMPOSIBLE"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Derechos reservados, así que no me demanden

-Puedes retirarte  
-Gracias ama, gracias por todo, gracias! - Xeross cerro la puerta del recinto con mucho cuidado y luego suspiro aliviado - eso estuvo cerca.  
Xeross sonrio y luego se dejo deslizar por la puerta. Entonces se toco los labios, aun recordando lo que había pasado hace unos días, cuando habían derrotado a Vargav y a la estrella oscura...

_Filia levanto la mano despidiendo al grupo de Lina, Gaudy, Ameria y Zel. Tan pronto se perdieron en el horizonte, suspiro, tomando al pequeño Vargav entre sus manos. Fue cuando levanto la mirada y vio a la persona que menos quería que estuviera con ella..a solas.  
-Que me ves demonio? - Filia lo miro asesinamente. Xeross solo sonrio.  
-Te ves bien como mamá.  
-Ja, no trates de adularme - Filia se encogio de hombros - bien, vas a matarme?  
-Que dices?  
-Si vas a matarme, no?  
Xeross siguio sonriendo, y sus ojos demoniacos se abrieron, mostrando una mueca de aprobación.  
-Estas comenzando a conocerme y eso no me gusta.  
-Bien - Filia dejo a Vargav en un viejo tocón, al tiempo que se quitaba su capa. Xeross abrio los ojos al notar la figura de Filia. Ella tambien lo noto, pero prefirio quedarse callada.  
-Bien Xeross - Filia levanto los puños - peleemos.  
-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero estoy cansado - Xeross se dio la vuelta - será en otra ocasión.  
-No puedes dejarme así - Filia fruncio el entrecejo bajando sus manos - acaso me tienes miedo?  
-Yo tenerte miedo? - Xeross se jacto - vamos, le tengo más miedo a la caída del cabello que a tí  
-Entonces peleemos demonio  
-No quiero, entiendelo, no tengo ganas de cumplir caprichos de mujer.  
-Soy mitad dragón, mitad mujer - sonrio Filia maliciosamente - así que no me provoques.  
-Vamos - Xeross desaparecio y aparecio tras Filia - sabes que con un movimiento, yo...  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Xeross solo sintio un fuerte codazo, que lo dejo bastante mareado y con la nariz enrojecida.  
-Eso es suficiente para provocarte?  
Xeross maldijo en voz baja y enseño su mirada de demonio.  
-Te lo buscaste pequeño dragón dorado - Xeross elevo su bastón - fuego demoniaco!  
Varias llamas emergieron de él, directo hacia Filia, la cual detuvo en seco con una barrera de energía, pero no conto conque Xeross apareciera frente a ella, derribandola.  
-Así esta mejor dragón - sonrio Xeross encima de Filia. Esta lo miro, enrojecida de la pena, pero entonces mostro una leve sonrisa.  
-Que sucede? - Xeross parecio desconcertado. Filia siguia sonriendo siniestramente, y fue cuando el demonio se dio cuenta de que había perdido su bastón.  
-Me engañaste! - trato de levantarse, pero noto como Filia lo tenía bien sujeto.  
-Sin tu arma, no pareces tan fuerte  
-Sueltame con un demonio!  
-Pense que te agradaba mi compañia  
-No, no me agrada y más cuando estoy obligado a ella  
-Grosero! - Filia puso cara de berrinche, pero entonces su mirada se volvio seria. Xeross dejo de oponer resistencia y la miro tambien.  
-Sabes que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria.  
-Lo nuestro? No tenemos nada, tu te empeñas en que no halla nada entre nosotros  
-Somos un dragón y un demonio, hemos sido enemigos por generaciones.  
-Podemos intentarlo - Filia bajo la mirada - tenemos nuestra forma humana.  
-Pero nada más, nuestras almas y poderes...  
-Xeross, a que le tienes miedo?  
El demonio se quedo callado. Filia noto el gesto de abatimiento en su rostro, por primera vez en lo que lo conocía.  
-Olvídalo - Xeross se levanto, Filia había dejado de sujetarlo - jamás funcionaria.  
-No, tu te empeñas en que eso pase! - Filia se levanto tambien furiosa - no se ni porque te bese cuando te salve de Vargav!  
-Será porque soy tan apuesto.. - Xeross no termino la frase cuando Filia lo abofeteo. Este dio un paso atrás por el golpe.  
-Imbecil, acaso no tienes sentimientos! - se dio la vuelta - te odio!  
-Es mutuo - Xeross tambien se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar - hasta una próxima vez Filia.  
-Xeross, demonio ironico! - Filia se volteo - a donde vas! Esto no ha terminado!  
-Ha terminado, desde que empezo, ahora tengo que irme  
-Pero...  
Xeross se volteo. Se acerco lentamente, y con una delicadeza, que Filia jamás había sentido, le elevo la barbilla y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios. El demonio asintio y desaparecio. Filia se quedo en blanco, para luego derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas.  
-Xeross..._

-Lo siento Filia - Xeross suspiro - si...estoy contigo, mis compañeros me acusaran de traición, me matarían a mí...y a tí...  
Xeross se toco la cabeza.  
-Rayos, desde cuando comence a pensar así, porque?  
Entonces al levantarse, sintio algo que tintineaba. Se volvio hacia su bastón y vio algo amarrado a él. Era una cadena plateada, que brillaba ante la luz.  
-Debio amarrarla cuando peleamos - penso mientras la miraba. La imagen de Filia parecio emerger en ella. Entonces, como si fuera una señal, desaparecio...

-Chicos, voy a comprar víveres, esta bien?  
Los antiguos sirvientes de Vargav, ahora colaboradores en la tienda de valuación de Filia, asintieron, mientras seguían revisando la mercancía.  
-Vaya, que hermoso - Filia, como última descendiente de los dragones dorados, miro hacia el paisaje que formaban las montañas con el cielo. Había decidido instalarse en un pueblo lejano de la civilización y donde pudiera vivir momentos de paz  
-Esto se ve bien - sonrio la hechicera dragón tomando unos tomates de una tienda al aire libre.  
-No tan bien como tu.  
..O eso creía...al escuchar esa voz.  
-No puede ser - se volvio y vio a un sujeto de cabello morano, corte a la medieval, ojos entrecerrados y mirada entre traviesa y siniestra.  
-X-Xeross...  
-F-Filia - tartamudeo el hechicero a proposito...por lo cual se llevo un golpe con el mazo de 100 toneladas - erh, eso me dolio!  
-Era el proposito, demonio embustero, que demonios haces aquí?  
-Vine...a...visitarte - Xeross dudo - así es como se dice o no?  
-Sí, estas bien - Filia volteo a todos lados, tomo de la mano al demonio y lo llevo a un paraje, lejos de los habitantes, que miraban con cierta extrañeza al sujeto.  
-Vaya, no creí que fueramos tan rápido.  
Filia miro asesinamente al sujeto cuando llegaron a las orillas del pueblo, pero sonrio maliciosamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.  
-Decías algo?  
-Graciosa - Xeross se sonrojo mientras sus agudos ojos se mostraban - que tal si nos ven?  
-Por eso vinimos aquí...ahora, que quieres?  
-Pues, además de otro beso - Xeross vio la mirada de Filia - vale, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que...erh..hemos pasado.  
-Hablar? Nosotros? Tu y yo! Acaso te golpearon hasta matarte y me trajeron un clon?  
-Doblemente graciosa dragón dorado - Xeross puso una mueca - es algo serio, por favor.  
Filia iba a hacer otro comentario, pero la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Xeross. Sus labios estaban rígidos y un gesto de preocupación en su cara, lo decía todo.  
-Bien, que tal si hablamos esta noche, en aquel lago - señalo el susodicho a varios metros de donde estaban.  
-No puede ser ahora?  
-No, porque sospecharían...y pienso que venir aquí, el consejo de demonios lo noto.  
-Tienes razón... - Xeross se volvio - te veo en la noche...  
Desaparecio...Filia estaba realmente preocupada. El chico no había hecho ningun comentario hiriente ni molesto. Esto era algo grave.

Esa noche, mientras una solitaria nube cubría la luna, y hacía el paraje más oscuro, Xeross noto la rubia cabellera de Filia, que estaba sentada en un tocón, frente al enorme lago, que colindaba con las montañas.  
-Toma - Xeross se acerco por un lado, mostrandole una rosa negra. Filia le sonrio.  
-Desde cuando te volviste tan detallista?  
-Siempre lo he sido - sonrio el demonio sentandose a lado de ella.  
-Bien - la sonrisa de Filia desaparecio por un gesto de preocupación - que sucede realmente?  
Xeross noto la mirada y aparto la suya, viendo hacia el lago.  
-Me han ordenado matarte.  
-Que cosa! - Filia palidecio.  
-Sí, matarte. Aun cuando ayudaste a destruír la estrella negra y todo eso, y salvaste a todos, incluyendo dioses, demonios y humanos. Mis camaradas quieren verte muerta...así no habra más aliados de los dioses.  
-Sabía que pasaría eso - Filia bajo la mirada - soy la última..  
Xeross asintio.  
-Intercedi por tí, pero tomaron mal en cuenta mi versión y opinión...inclusive, han dudado de mi esencia, por eso, me mandaron matarte para probar que soy un demonio...aun.  
-Que quieres decir?  
Xeross miro a Filia un momento, se reclino suavemente sobre ella y la vez, con precaución, pero se sorprendio de ver a Filia, inclinarse tambien hacia él, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Un beso rápido no se hizo esperar, seguido de un abrazo, donde Filia, recargo su cabeza entre el hueco que hacía el hombro de Xeross.  
-Xeross... - suspiro Filia mientras sentía un calor confortable, emerger del cuerpo del demonio - así que es por esto.  
-Para un demonio, esta prohibido el amor y sentír cosas como esta - veía hacia otro lado, con la mirada perdida - por eso...creo que aun cuando te mate, ellos me matarían a mí.  
-Entonces?  
Rapidamente, Xeross se levanto, como si aquel momento fuera algo vetado. Filia le miro extrañada.  
-Que sucede?  
-Soy un demonio Filia, tu un dragón..no podemos estar juntos.  
-Eso no es cierto, claro que sí - Filia se levanto - nuestra esencia humana es...  
-Basta! - Xeross grito, haciendo que los grillos callaran - soy un demonio, entiendelo!  
-Entiendelo tu! Yo puedo aceptarlo, y tu no!  
-No es eso, solo que...  
-Me quieres o no?  
Xeross cerro los ojos, pero de una forma que se notaba, pese a la forma de ellos.  
-Filia, cuídate.  
-Que harás? Donde vas?  
-Muy lejos, no se que soy, y no puedo estar así contigo.  
-No es cierto, sabes quien eres, solo que...  
-Adios Filia - Xeross se volteo, esperando que ella fuera, pero solo escucho una frase en un tono tan quedo y helado, que le dolio más que un golpe.  
-Te odio Xeross, te odio!  
Solo escucho como Filia daba media vuelta y salía corriendo. Xeross bajo la mirada y tomo su bastón.  
-Lo siento, pero nada puede hacerse entre nosotros...y yo, no puedo matarte...  
Entonces...desaparecio...

Filia cerro la puerta de un azotón, mientras se sentaba en la sala de la casa, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, sollozando.  
-Maldito seas, maldito seas!  
Un presentimiento extraño hizo que Filia parara de llorar. Elevo la cabeza, aun con la cara bañada en lágrimas.  
-Que es esa presencia? O..esas presencias?  
No tuvo tiempo de responderse, cuando un resplandor ilumino la habitación, seguida de una explosión que mando a volar a Filia contra la pared.  
-Argh! - Filia cayo al suelo, sintiendo como su hombro crujía durante la caída. Elevo la vista y vio 3 figuras borrosas frente a ella.  
-Así que ese idiota no pudo hacer nada.  
-Sabía que era demasiado blando, los dragones dorados siempre fueron su debilidad.  
-Y más, este pequeño dragoncito...es bonita, no?  
-Demonios... - Filia alcanzo a decir mientras se levantaba, sujetandose el hombro malherido. Los 3 soltaron una carcajada.  
-Hemos venido por tí, dragón dorado.  
-Je - Filia sonrio levemente - me atacaran entre 3, que cobardes  
-No, te mataremos lentamente - dijo una de las figuras - aunque realmente, solo necesitamos de dos de nosotros...Belzel, encargate de Xeross.  
-Que? - Filia abrio los ojos mientras uno de los 3 desaparecía - van a...  
-El fue contra las ordenes de la gran ama, tiene que morir!  
-Pero los ha servido por años, como pueden...  
-Sí podemos, como lo haremos contigo - el otro levanto la mano - muere!  
Filia elevo una barrera, bloqueando el ataque.  
-Dios - penso - que es lo que hare?

-Te encuentras bien muchacho? - murmuro el cantinero viendo como un chico de cabellos morados tomaba su quinto trago de hidromiel  
-Sí, perfectamente - Xeross bajo la vista, observando el tarro - sírvame otra.  
-Claro, pero si sigues bebiendo así, morirás.  
-Je - la sonrisa ironica asomo por el rostro del demonio, para luego desaparecer - eso quisiera, pero no puedo.  
-Y si te ayudo? - se escucho una voz conocida. Xeross abrio los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sintio una daga de color negro, punzarle las costillas.  
-Belzel...  
-Xeross, viejo camarada, he venido por tu vida.  
-No podrías hacerlo un día que no este tan ocupado, estoy con ciertos líos, gracias - sonrio Xeross, volteandose, haciendo que la daga, oculta entre la ropa del demonio, de cabellos negros y mirada demoniaca, quedara frente a su pecho.  
-Dejate de juegos, la ama ha visto todo y morirás, como el traidor que eres.  
-Solo porque me rehuse a hacer uno de sus jueguitos, si hasta Azrael se nego a matar a 10 dragones dorados por su siesta.  
-Esto no es un juego - la daga se incrusto más - hemos visto que motivos tienes para no matar a ese último dragón. No creí que cayeras tan bajo Xeross...te considere mi héroe.  
-Si me consideras igual, me dejarías ir.  
-Sabes que no puedo...cumplire mis ordenes, tu morirás...con ella.  
-Con ella? - Xeross palidecio - como que con ella?  
-Ahora mismo Azrael y Jamiel la habran hecho pedazos.  
Xeross no contesto, quedandose en shock. Esto no lo había medido...creyo que alejandose de Filia, quedaría a salvo, pero jamás penso que ella aun así, iba a ser ajusticiada.  
-Veo que al fin despertaste - sonrio Belzel viendo el gesto de desconcierto en su antiguo camarada - bien, te mato de una forma rápida con esta daga especial o peleamos como dos perros.  
-Ni una, ni la otra cosa - Xeross bajo la mirada.  
-Que dices?  
Belzel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando vio como de un rodillazo, Xeross lo despojaba de la daga, pero antes de que se elevara siquiera, la atrapo con un movimiento felino y la incrusto en el pecho de su oponente.  
-Aghhh - Belzel se retorcio - eres un...  
-Sí, lo se - Xeross sonrio mientras Belzel se desplomaba sobre la tabla de la taberna, despachado - un demonio  
Xeross se levanto y noto la mirada de los borrachines. Este solo sonrio.  
-Vamos, que continue la fiesta, mi amigo se quedo dormido por el vino.  
El ambiente continuo luego de estas palabras, entonces saco una moneda y se la lanzo al cantinero.  
-Por la hidromiel y para que limpies esa basura... - guiño el ojo mientras salía del lugar. Elevo la vista y luego de unos minutos, abrio los ojos.  
-Estan por allí...Filia, trata de resistir, por favor! - y desaparecio en un suspiro..

-Jamiel!  
Azrael solo vio como su compañero salia volando por los aires, pero Filia aparecia en el cielo y le remataba con un poderoso golpe de maza, para azotarlo contra el suelo.  
-Poder supremo! Aliento de dragón! - grito sacando un tremendo poder, que dejo aun más aplastado al pobre demonio.  
-Rayos, no creí que fuera tan fuerte - Azrael vio como Filia descendía y con un gesto de autosuficiencia, se retiraba unos cabellos de su frente.  
-Me subestimaron, por algo soy un dragón dorado, el último que queda.  
-No será tan sencillo conmigo como lo fue con Jamiel - Azrael, a diferencia de la corpulencia de Jamiel, era delgado, pero mucho más avispado que su compañero - espadas de hielo!  
Filia esquivo los ataques moviendose a gran velocidad, mientras se acercaba a su oponente. Entonces giro rapidamente y remato a Azrael en la cara, para tambien lanzarlo por los aires.  
-No tan rápido! - bramo Filia lanzando hilos dorados de sus manos, atrapando al demonio, para azotarlo contra el suelo varias veces.  
-Se confiaron - murmuro la chica sonriendo, pero entonces sintio como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, casí estrangulandola por la cintura.  
-No tan sencillo dragoncita - era Jamiel, que pese a sus heridas, sonreía cínicamente.  
-Argh! - Filia trataba de librarse - dejame!  
-En tus sueños preciosa - Jamiel aumento más la presión, haciendo que Filia perdiera el aire y tambien poco a poco su visión.  
-Tengo que hacer algo - pensaba - o van a matarme  
-Bien - Azrael se levanto lentamente - la rematare, solo sujetala!  
Pero antes de que Azrael intentara algo, alguien aparecio por su flanco derecho, propinandole una tremenda patada, que lo mando a volar contra varios árboles del bosque vecino.  
-Que..quien fue! - rugio Jamiel. Filia levanto la vista y trato de ver quien habia sido, pero su presencia había desaparecido.  
-Ese no es modo de tratar a una dama - se escucho una voz burlona y siniestra.  
-Maldita sea! - Jamiel se volvía a todos lados, tratando de ver quien era - muestrate cobarde! Quien eres?  
-Eso amigo - una figura aparecio a la espalda de Jamiel - es un secreto.  
-Xeross! - Filia sonrio emocionada, pero solo sintio como Jamiel salia disparado por los aires...con ella sujeta a él, y termino estrellandose contra un paredón de rocas.  
-Erh - Xeross sonrio nerviosamente apareciendo - creo que debí primero salvarla y luego patear al villano. Esto de ser héroe no es fácil.  
Xeross no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un mazo enorme se le estrello en la cabeza.  
-Demonio imbecil! - Filia emergio toda llena de tierra - no hagas estupideces!  
-Argh - Xeross se tocaba la cabeza - que insensible, vine a rescatarte pequeño dragoncito y como me lo agradeces.  
Filia y Xeross se seguían viendo de forma amenazadora, pero Filia se acerco, sonriendole tiernamente.  
-Lo sé...muchas gracias.  
-Sabes que adoro esa sonrisa.  
-En serio?  
-Te lo dire cuando dos deshagamos de esos dos - Xeross se volvio a la espalda de la chica. Dos figuras amenazadoras emergieron de las rocas.  
-Veo que Belzel no pudo contra tí.  
-Envían a un novato a hacer trabajo de hombres..o diría demonios...mejor envíenme a los boinas verdes y tal vez me emocione un poco.  
-Presumido! Te mataremos, junto con esa dragón por traicionarnos!  
-Traicionarlos? - Xeross elevo la voz - acaso es traición lo que hago?  
Filia sonrio, esperando un discurso poetico del chico..  
-Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez los mate, me case con ella, tengamos muchos hijos, engorde 30 kgs y al despertar en las mañanas tenga un aliento de perros...es de pensarse.  
Filia se fue de espaldas.  
-Sin embargo, si algo acepto, es que la amo...  
Filia miro a Xeross sorprendida.  
-Xeross...  
-No hagas que lo repita - sonrio el chico - solo me sale una vez cada año bisiesto.  
-Tonto - Filia se levanto - no es necesario...lo sé.  
-Si lo sabes todo, entonces como terminara esto?  
-Mataremos a los malos y viviremos felices - sonrio Filia.  
-Eso me gusta - Xeross le correspondio el gesto.  
-Tontos! Nadie podrá matarnos!  
-Apostamos? - Filia comenzo a concentrar poder, igual que Xeross. Jamiel retrocedio ante la presencia de poder.  
-Saben como los mataremos? - dijo Filia.  
-Que...como que matarnos? como?  
Pero ambos no respondieron, solo lanzaron sus manos al frente.  
-FURIA DRAGÓN!  
-FIRE SPEARS!  
Lanzas de fuego emergieron de las manos de Xeross mientras una columna enorme de energía salio de las de Filia...Jamiel y Azrael se quedaron paralizados mientras el poder los golpeaba y desaparecían...enmedio de una gran explosión.  
Filia respiraba con dificultad, se volvio a ver a Xeross que seguía sonriendo y se erguía de la pose.  
-Azrael, eso es un gran secreto - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego verse y romper en carcajadas.  
-Gracias por venir - Filia interrumpio la risotada - no te creí capaz de...  
-No me has visto totalmente - le guiño el ojo. Filia sonrio y se acerco lentamente. Xeross tambien se acerco, especialmente a los labios de su amada, pero entonces sus ojos amatista se abrieron.  
-Que sucede? - Filia lo noto. Xeross palidecio.  
-Filia! Cubrete!  
La dragón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo vio como el demonio se lanzaba frente a ella, sujetandola y luego como el cuerpo de Xeross se estremecia...como si algo se hubiera encajado en su espalda.  
-No - Filia palidecio - no, no puede ser...  
Entonces solo vio como Xeross sonreía y caía sobre su regazo. Filia noto como varios haces luminosos, como flechas estaban incrustados en la espalda del demonio.  
-Xeross, no, no...NOOOOOOO! - grito la dragón.  
-Shh - le interrumpio el demonio con voz quebrada - vas a despertar a Vargav.  
-Idiota, payaso! - Filia lo levanto - tienes que recuperarte!  
-Son..flechas de luz...lo único que puedo realmente...matarme... - Xeross seguía sonriendo - lo siento mi amor, mis viejos ex-camaradas no leyeron tu guion.  
-Deja de bromear, no quiero verte morir!  
-La muerte solo es un camino de paso...bien lo sabes...fue un placer conocerte.  
-No Xeross, idiota demonio - Filia estaba desesperada, bañada en lágrimas - no hables como poeta.  
-Podría..recitarte algo..de...Becquer..jeje...  
-Xeross, por favor...  
-Lo siento cielo - Xeross levanto la mano lentamente tocando su mejilla - no pude..protegerte...  
-Lo harás luego, ahora solo recuperate! - Filia lo sacudía, pero notaba como el demonio comenzaba a desfallecer.  
-En otra vida..no te..fallare...sabes...Te Amo...Fil..Fil..ia... - los ojos de Xeross perdieron su brillo, mientras su cuerpo se tornaba flacido...aunque esa sonrisa seguía en su lugar.  
-Xeross - Filia lo sacudio - Xeross, no me hagas bromas, no estas muerto, no lo estas...XEROSS! - Filia lo sacudio con violencia - NO TE MUERAS MI AMOR, NO TE MUERAS! NO!  
-No estarás sola...morirás con él - se escucharon varias voces. Filia levanto la vista furiosa y vio a varios demonios a su alrededor, sonriendole burlonamente.  
-Malditos, como pudieron, era su compañero, su amigo.  
-Entre los demonios no hay amigos, no hay compañeros, solo el deber...y debemos matarte  
-Traten de hacerlo - Filia deposito a Xeross suavemente en cesped, mientras le cerraba sus ojos amatista - peleen!  
-Como quieras dragón - los demonios se miraron y se lanzaron contra ella - como podrás hacerlo?  
Filia se puso en posición de combate...mientras sonreía...pero no una sonrisa cualquiera...  
-Ese..es mi secreto - asintio mientras desaparecia...

El sabor a sangre era raro, extraño, pero raro...acaso esto era la muerte? No lo sabía. Solo que pese al dolor, las heridas que ardían como llamas y los dolores que la quemaban, desaparecerían tarde o temprano. Entonces trato de volver la cabeza, con dolor y vio a su amado, recostado en la hierba, como si durmiera un sueño tranquilo...sin dolor.  
-Mi amor - Filia estiro una mano ensagrentada, tocando la de Xeross - nos reuniremos en otra vida...tienes razón, la muerte solo es un paso..un camino...estaremos juntos...  
Filia sonrio, mientras sentía como un vómito de sangre emergía de su boca, de sus mismas entrañas. Le quedaba poco tiempo...y con sus últimas fuerzas, se acerco arrastrando a su amado, dejando un camino de sangre y muerte sobre la hierba. Finalmente, logro acomodarse a su lado, recostando su cabeza herida sobre el pecho de Xeross.  
-Tenías algo de razón, los demonios y dragones no podían estar juntos...pero solo en parte...ahora lo estamos...lo estaremos...gracias...por todo.  
Filia comenzo a perder la visión, a ver borroso, pero entonces escucho una voz fuerte, burlona...pero a la vez, gentil y dulce.  
-_En otro momento, siempre te protegere y esta vez, será para siempre..._  
-Je...graci..as... - Filia sonrio mientras la vista se nublaba y caía lentamente, el sueño eterno...

México...el presente...  
-Filia! - dos chicas con uniforme de preparatoria a una chica que caminaba del otro lado de la acera. La mencionada, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se volvio sonriendoles.  
-Que onda? Como estan?  
-Ven - exclamo una de ellas - iremos al cine, a ver Episodio III.  
-En serio? Las acompaño! - Filia se volteo, cruzando la calle, pero no noto que un ciclista pasaba en ese momento.  
-Hey, cuidado! - grito. Filia se volvio, pero fue tarde. Se produjo una carambola.  
-Filia! - las niñas se acercaron a ayudar a su amiga, que había quedado tirada en el suelo.  
-Ten más cuidado! - la rubia le reclamo al conductor que era un joven de cabello negro y ojos entrecerrados - casí me matas!  
-Yo no tuve la culpa rubia oxigenada! - exclamo molesto el chico levantandose - solo cruzaste la calle como una gallina!  
-Gallina? Como te atreves a hablarme así chino!  
-Chino? Te refieres a mis ojos - entonces una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro - no lo creo dragoncita.  
-Dragoncita? - rugio Filia furiosa.  
-Vamos, tienes la lengua y el temperamento de uno, no? - le guiño el ojo descaradamente. Las chicas solo veían como ambos peleaban con algo de temor.  
-Aja...y tu eres..un...mazoku!  
-Mazoku? Eso conque se come? con tortillas o frijoles?  
-Ja, es demonio en japonés analfabeta - se jacto Filia - aprende más.  
-Debes ser una de esas locas por el animee japonés o chino, como sea.  
-Grrr, te estas ganando una!  
-Y que? Sacarás tu famoso mazo de 100 toneladas? - rio el chico.  
-No, pero mi bolsa pesa tanto como uno.  
-Glup, te creo...  
-Je...de todas formas, porque tenías tanta prisa?  
-Ejem - el extraño se apeno - iba a ver el episodio III.  
-Vaya, yo tambien..oye, que tal si vamos a verla juntos? Así si me invitas, te perdonare esto.  
-Oye, no estas siendo demasiado aventada con un extraño?  
-Sí, tal vez, pero... - Filia vio al chico - siento..algo raro...como si te conociera.  
-Hmm - el joven se froto la barbilla - no me vayas a salir con las payasadas del Jaime Maussan.  
-No, no, no me hagas caso, sino quieres ir, te lo pierdes.  
-Quiero ir, pero no invitarte dragoncita.  
-Podrías dejar de decirme eso demonio?  
-Ok, pero te acompaño a ver la película.  
-A proposito, cual es tu nombre?  
-Zeros  
-Zeros, que nombre más raro.  
-Que querías? Mis padres tuvieron la culpa - sonrio Zeros.  
-Te ves mayor, cuantos años tienes y que estudias?  
-Bueno - Zeros se subio en la bicicleta - eso..es un gran secreto.  
-Gracioso - Filia monto trás ella - mi hermano Vargav estaría encantado contigo.  
-Lo sé, soy un amor...  
-Presumido ¬¬ - mientras se iban, las dos chicas se vieron.  
-Que sucedio aqui? - se dijeron...

FIN...por ahora...

Notas del autor  
Je, al fin termine mi primer fic de Slayers. Originalmente iba a ser una historia con final feliz total, ya saben, se enamoran, quedan juntos, se casan, tienes 3 hijos y todo...pero decidi terminarlo de esta manera, un poco más dramática y dejar entredicho lo que sucedio con Filia y Xeross (se que suena conocido, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez los reencarnados no terminan en Japón, sino en México, jeje..oigan! Es para variar algo la trama, no?). En fin, espero lo hallan disfrutado, y tal vez, haga una continuación (algo así como un Slayers, pero con una vida normal de adolescentes..erh, eso me sono a O.C.).  
Bueno, quiero agradecer la ayuda de dos mujeres, una por dejarme grabar en su tiempo y la otra, por su motivación constante, gracias Priss y Liz. No hay mucho que decir, solo que gracias por leer este fic y nos veremos en la siguiente historia...


End file.
